


包养一个仿生人

by Qici



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qici/pseuds/Qici
Summary: 在最新任务中，汉克和康纳必须扮演富商与被包养的仿生人。





	1. Chapter 1

别墅坐落于市郊的山上，隔着窗能遥遥望见城中灯火，室内装潢与器具富丽堂皇，显然是主人想要刻意强调自己的显贵身份。

别墅内，晚宴已开始近两小时了。

客厅里分散坐着数十位来客，几乎每个人都带了同伴，不论男女，甚至还有人身旁围着数位少女。他们初时尚且彼此寒暄，但很快，话题就转到了各自同伴的身上。

少女羞答答地宽衣解带，更有客人直接将同伴抱到大腿上，双手在其身体上下抚摸。原本应当是名流酒会的一场宴席，在开始近两小时后，竟彻底变得活色生香，而客人们似乎都默认了这件事的发生。

而在房屋的角落，有一位绅士背对着人群坐在沙发上，正凝视着手中的玻璃酒杯。

此人的姓氏是安德森——至少他的酒会登录名册是这样写的。据传他是一位贩售烟草的富商，但脾气古怪冷漠，鲜少与人结交，席间有颇多人尝试与他攀谈，无一不以失败告终。

当然，安德森也带着自己的同伴——一名男性仿生人。

此时，他正跪在安德森先生的双腿之间，眼眸直望着前方，而双手缓慢、似乎很不情愿地向着安德森先生的胯部移动着。

安德森忽然低下头，迫使他的仿生人与他对视。

“康纳！你他妈赶紧把手从我的鸟上拿开！”他咬牙切齿地抱怨。

仿生人的LED灯闪了闪，摆出了最佳搭档擅长的无辜笑容：“抱歉，副队长，但这是任务需要，你需要忍耐一下。”

 

汉克沉醉的喝了一口杯中的酒，尽力想要忽视自家搭档摆放位置“不太恰当”的双手。而对方却仍旧振振有词：“以这个姿势，对方有72.6%的几率会认为我正在为你口交——”

“噢，噢！我的天哪，是谁教你的这个——你从前连荤笑话都听不懂啊！”汉克痛心疾首。

仿生人相当自豪：“我为了这次的任务进行了数据库更新，请不用担心。”

他纯洁的仿生人已经再也回不到从前了。

汉克长叹了口气，又喝了一大口酒。“要是每次都能接到这样躺在富豪别墅里喝酒的任务，那才是人间天堂啊。”

康纳听完，抬起头——汉克确定他是在扫描自己杯中的液体。然后他抬起手，伸到汉克的杯子里沾了沾，放进口中。

“副队长，我建议你——”

“操，同一只手摸完我的鸟的又去摸我的酒？！”汉克压低声音，咆哮着打断了康纳。

他看到康纳的LED灯闪了橙黄色。仿生人皱了皱眉，说：“如果你担心这个的话，我的右手并没有直接触碰你的生殖器……”

“妈的！闭嘴，请你闭嘴吧。”

二人沉默片刻。

“喂……你刚刚想对我说什么？建议？”

“噢。”仿生人简短回忆片刻，立即流畅地回答：“我建议你多喝几杯。这个品质的红酒，按照你现在的工资，是不可能买得起的。”

汉克无言。

“……对于你是个混蛋这件事，我一直以为自己早已习惯了，可你仍旧每次都会给我不一样的惊喜。”

“嘘——”

康纳忽然小声制止汉克，“目标朝我们走来了。”

“啧，怎么办？”汉克眯起眼，尝试着重新找回自己扮演的富商状态，“最佳搭档，有什么好建议？”

“我们可以选择欺骗他，这是目前最好的办法。只不过……”康纳说到这儿，停顿了一下。

汉克几乎能够清楚听到宴会主人正与客人交谈，声音由远及近，的确是朝着他们走来。

而康纳就在此刻缓慢直起身，双手搂着汉克的肩，将嘴唇凑近汉克的耳畔。“只不过有极大概率会减少你对我的好感度……希望你能谅解，副队长。”

“你说啥？”

汉克听到宴会主人在远远地喊他，与此同时，康纳猛地低头，用牙齿缓慢拉开了汉克的拉链。

他几乎是下意识攥着康纳的肩膀想要推开对方，却清晰地听到了宴会主人的声音。

“安德森先生，看样子你和你的同伴玩得很开心？”

汉克知道他不能否认。

 

为了任务，一切都是为了任务。汉克将这句话在心中默念了好几遍。

性器被男人握着，这样的荒唐情景汉克活了半辈子都从未想象过。他是个异性恋，他知道的，他一直都是。更何况此时甚至还有陌生人站在他的身后，观赏着他与康纳的“演出”。康纳跪在汉克面前，肉棒仍旧软在他的手中，而他依然表情平静，仿佛这只是一次再普通不过的任务。

莫名地，汉克忽然觉得或许是他自己小题大做了——的确只是任务而已。

他看着康纳微微吐出舌尖——该死的，汉克简直不敢回忆这仿生人曾经用这条舌头舔过多少凶案现场的证物。

不过他很快就没有精力去想这些了。

温热的触感包裹住他的龟头。仿生人的口腔竟然是拥有温度的，也会产生类似唾液的分泌物，汉克的性器上很快附上一层润泽的水光。汉克能够感觉到柔软的舌头在他的性器上舔弄、在龟头上打转，过于直接的刺激令他忍不住轻轻哼了一声。

康纳听到声音，抬起头看了他一眼。性器仍插在他的口中，仿生人却摆着一副纯善表情，目光甚至含着笑意。

汉克觉得自己更硬了，这令他有些尴尬。

康纳加快速度吞吐着口中的性器，舔得啧啧有声，双手还玩弄着两侧的卵蛋。他低垂着眼帘，做得很专心。汉克忍不住抬起手抚摸他的脸颊，刻意佯装出居高临下的语气——富商应当对于自己性伴侣摆出的语气。“嗯……做的不错，男孩。”

康纳吐出性器，抿了抿嘴，声音微微发颤：“感谢您的……夸赞，安德森先生。”他仿佛不情愿地回答，紧接着飞快含住了龟头。

噢，仿生人的伎俩。

汉克眼角余光感受到，宴会主人仍旧关注着他们，他相信康纳的探查系统比他更早意识到了这件事。

随着性器被不断搓弄舔舐，汉克浑身发热。他已依靠自慰解决性欲很多年了，在这样的直接刺激下，几乎没过多久性器就硬挺上翘，微微漏出前液。

就在这时，康纳却突兀地吐出了口中的性器。粗硬的肉棒打在他的脸颊，他却一声不吭地跪在原地，不再动弹了。

汉克愣了一秒。

紧接着，他伸手扣着康纳的后脑勺，恶狠狠地说：“张嘴，快点。”他按着康纳的头——几乎没怎么用力，这果然是仿生人小伎俩的一环——将他红润的唇瓣凑近自己的硬挺性器。

对方却仍旧没有顺从，只是紧闭着双眼。

“快把嘴张开，我要操你的嘴！妈的。”

汉克捏着他的下颌——仍旧没怎么用力——将性器粗暴地顶入，而康纳自然吞入口中，只是这一次插得太深，几乎直顶到了仿生人的喉咙。

康纳一把推开他，咳嗽了几声，脸颊泛红。但汉克并没有给他反应的时间，重新将性器塞进他的口中继续抽插。仿生人发出微不可闻的鼻音，像是在呜咽。

抽插速度越来越快，汉克很快就射了出来，他低吼了一声，重重地推搡康纳的肩膀，总算没有射在仿生人的口中，但不可避免地，精液沾满了康纳的脸颊。

康纳眨了眨眼，甚至睫毛上都黏着白浊。他盯着汉克看了两秒，站起身，转身走到了一边。

 

汉克喘着气重新整理仪容。他记得自己的设定是一位富商，而他穿的衣服是为了任务专门置办的，很时尚，也非常昂贵。

“安德森先生，希望我没有打断你与你的仿生人之间的……小游戏。”

“不，当然没有。这真是一场精彩的宴会，很荣幸能结识您与您的绅士朋友们，伊万诺夫先生。”

聚会主人立即露出了赏识同道中人的表情，这令汉克胃里泛上了一阵恶心。

“很高兴你会喜欢这个派对，希望今后能常见到你！”他热情地与汉克握了握手。

“事实上，伊万诺夫先生，我和我的仿生人之间出了一些小问题……我听说这样的问题只有你能解决。”

伊万诺夫果然露出了意味深长的笑容，“愿闻其详，安德森先生。”

 

====

 

一周前，他们接到了一通奇怪的报案。来自某科技公司的员工声称公司总裁秘密开发病毒程序，试图破坏仿生人系统的最新更新包。

最新更新包，内容为“为所有仿生人强制更新感情处理软件”。这是仿生人革命后人类政府落实的第一项举措，也已经被写入宪法修正案。

更新包将全美国的仿生人一夜之间都变成了“异常仿生人”，而由此引发的，则是仿生人劳动法案的颁布。人类再也无法彻底“拥有”一名仿生人，二者之间只能存在雇佣关系。

更新包意义重大，几乎是仿生人革命胜利的最大成果。

正因如此，当听到这名员工的报案时，饶是不关注时事如汉克·安德森副队长，也不由得放下了手中吃了一半的甜甜圈。

 

报案的小程序员极其腼腆，全程默默坐在一旁。警员的对话几乎都是由他的仿生人，一名AX400家政型仿生人代为回复。

“我们认为，总裁伊万诺夫先生试图攻击最新更新包，将仿生人回档至普通仿生人，这样他们便能再次毫无顾忌地指使仿生人，一切重新回到革命以前。”

AX400的发言流畅而缜密，小程序员规矩地坐在桌旁，在需要补充技术性问题的时候才偶尔插话。

只是当问起他报案的缘由时，小程序员才犹犹豫豫地开口。

他说：“我不想她也受到伤害。”

他用的代词“她”虽然指代人类，但他显然说的是AX400，说完，他与仿生人对视了一眼，羞涩地笑了笑。这一幕几乎令在场所有警员都受到了触动。

汉克也不例外。他捧着甜甜圈，真情实感地“喔”了一声。

“副队长，怎么了？”康纳忽然在他身边冒了出来，“你想接下这个任务么？——啊，又是甜甜圈！”他抬手夺过了食品袋，汉克甚至来不及躲闪。

汉克顿时明白了，自己刚刚有感而发的那一声“喔”，或许只是单纯的羡慕程序员能拥有一位体贴的仿生人……仅此而已。

 

====

 

“安德森先生，有什么我可以帮到你的地方么？”

伊万诺夫仍旧维持着热情笑容，望着汉克，等他开口说话。在他们面前数步外的窗前，康纳背对着他们眺望窗外。

“我听说你们公司能够提供一种……病毒？能使仿生人对人类言听计从……之类的。”

宴会主人扬了扬眉，“我们的确开发了一系列程序，你的仿生人需要哪方面修正？我想听听你们的故事。”

一名穿着裸露的女郎端着香槟从二人身旁经过，汉克不客气地取了一杯，顺便调整了一下表情。

“在那场该死的革命之后，我的混蛋仿生人就不再听我使唤了！从前随时随地都能命令他脱了裤子乖乖挨操，而现在呢？这混蛋他妈的管我要包养费！”

宴会主人恳切地笑了笑。

“亲爱的安德森先生，请不要焦虑，很多人与你拥有一样的烦恼，而我们公司则是为了解决烦恼而存在的。更何况，你肯定有足够的能力解决烦恼——”

汉克心领神会地点了点头，“钱不是问题。”

“喔，你还真的很喜欢这位仿生人啊，安德森先生。”听着宴会主人咏叹调似的语气，汉克很想朝他的脑门开两枪。

伊万诺夫挥手招来了一名仿生人侍从，耳语几句话后，仿生人顺从地拿出一张芯片递给汉克。

“货物需要明天才能置办妥当，但我不介意提供一份‘试用版’。”

宴会主人意有所指地看了一眼康纳的方向。

“芯片一旦与仿生人连接，立即生效，持续时间是一整晚。二楼的卧室可以随意进出，祝你和‘言听计从’的仿生人宝贝儿拥有一个美好的夜晚，安德森先生。”

汉克紧攥着手中的芯片，挤出了一个微笑。

 

直到宴会主人已经走远，康纳才重新回到汉克身边。

“他给了你什么？”

“一张芯片，存着同样效果的病毒，只不过持续时间只有一整晚。”汉克看到康纳眨了眨眼，立即补充道：“你可不能试用这玩意，想都别想！”

康纳“噢”了一声，沉默半晌，说：“谢谢你的关心，副队长。”

汉克站起身，这才来得及凝视康纳。

“我的老天，你快去洗把脸！”

康纳满脸的精液令汉克又一次想起自己被男人做了口活儿，还射在了对方的脸上——他觉得自己已经没有颜面了。

更古怪的是，他看着面前容貌精致的仿生人——没有穿制服，反倒穿着一身“被包养的仿生人应当穿着”的、具有性意味的服饰——汉克觉得自己又要硬了，他妈的。

而康纳却茫然地抬起手，沾了一点脸上的精液，放入口中。

“操！康纳！”

“我觉得保持现在的状态，会让嫌疑人对我们的信任度上升至90%以上……还有，副队长，任务前你说今天的午饭吃的是沙拉，但是根据我的分析结果，你说了谎——”

“闭嘴，你就闭嘴吧！”


	2. Chapter 2

他们避开人群，沿着楼梯走到了二楼。在走廊的侧边，果然设有数间客房，像是个富丽堂皇的旅店。其中有一大部分标着“未占用”，汉克打开其中一间房门，走进房间。

康纳跟在汉克身后。他不住轻咳，像是在清嗓子——汉克从不记得仿生人竟然还需要清嗓子。

噢该死。

汉克似乎想起了什么。

转过身与康纳的褐色眼瞳对视时，汉克竟莫名感觉一阵心虚：“康纳，该不会是我刚刚……把你弄得嗓子痛了？”

LED闪烁橙黄色，这个问题似乎令康纳感到了困扰。

“哦，是的。”

他竟然点了点头。

“为了让嫌疑人足够信任我们，我在口交的时候打开了感知系统，所以，我想是的，是有些疼。”大概是看到了汉克的表情，康纳飞快补充：“不过，副队长，我不认为这是你的过失，刚刚你表现得很完美，为我们拿到了重要线索。”

汉克顿时感觉自己仿佛真的强暴了这个仿生人。

“去他妈的重要线索！康纳，看在上帝的份上，你能不能别再让自己受伤了？”

康纳下意识摸了摸自己的下颌，犹犹豫豫地看了汉克一眼。

这样的机体损伤，短期内便会自愈，也并没有伤害到他的声控组件……他张了张口，终究还是没有这么说。

“对不起，汉克。”他说完，又瞄了汉克一眼。

“妈的……该道歉的明明是我。”汉克叹了口气，抬起手轻轻握住了仿生人的下巴，“张开嘴，让我看看。”他命令。康纳顺从地张口，舌尖探出红润的嘴唇，脸上犹带着半凝固的精液，无辜地看着他。

操，这家伙肯定不明白自己的表情有多诱惑。

“好了，你先去洗脸吧！我去找找这里有没有饮用水……”

康纳点了点头，“好的。”他推开了房间角落的一扇门，走了进去。汉克背转过身倒水，听到仿生人惊奇地“啊”了一声。

“汉克，这里有一些东西，我想你应该来看看。”仿生人扒着门框探出头。

汉克疾步走到浴室门口，灯已经被康纳打开了，房间内的陈设物同样也令他叹为观止。一面墙高的架子上，安置着各种各样的性玩具。诸多尺寸的按摩棒，其中有一些形容之奇诡、构造之复杂，汉克几乎无法相信能有什么样的地方可以……容纳。

“我只在任务材料里了解过这些，并没有见过实物。”面对此景，康纳冷静地评论后，转身走到洗手台前，洗脸，“真可惜这幢建筑物内无法联网，不然我还可以查询一下它们的功效……”

“不，康纳，别查。”汉克只能说得出这句话。

 

房间正中央的这张大床看起来非常舒适柔软，床上附着丝绸制的床罩，尺寸很大，目测能并排躺下四个汉克。

“相扑一定会喜欢这样的床垫。”

话虽这样说，但平躺在床上的汉克也同样一脸心满意足的表情。他忽然警惕地望向康纳，“你可别再提醒我想买下这张床需要多少钱了。”

康纳乖乖坐在床边，点头。

他原本还想问问汉克有什么下一步的计划安排，但看到对方陷在舒适床垫中完全享受的表情，却什么话也问不出口。

“那你现在这儿好好休息，有消息我会通知你的。”

他是个变异仿生人，他能决定自己应该在什么时候说什么话。

汉克“唔”了一声，“那你也找个地方待机吧，他们得等到明天再来叫咱们——如此良宵，怎么能不好好享受？”

康纳明白，他所谓的享受，说的只不过是躺在柔软的床榻上睡个安稳觉，汉克向来都能够免疫任务过程中的一切干扰因素——包括此时屋内旖旎的气氛、性玩具、还有身份伪装。

“那么晚安，汉克。”康纳说。

 

康纳在房间角落的沙发上坐了十五分钟，彻底意识到自己的无所事事。

别墅里连不上网，他平时用来打发时间的网页浏览显然不可行。为了任务换了一套新衣服，口袋里也没有放着硬币。

作为物证的芯片被随手丢在床头柜上。“不许用！如果你还想做我的搭档，就不许碰这玩意！”汉克恶狠狠地阻止过他。

成为变异仿生人之后，这还是康纳第一次体验到人类的这种情绪——无聊。

在他开始发呆跟着系统计时的节奏读秒后，康纳觉得自己得找点事情打发时间，什么事都好。

但房间里的摆设实在是太匮乏了，几乎只有奢华的大床与浴室，连纸质文件都找不到一封。显然，别墅主人并不想在合作伙伴面前留下会被看作把柄的依据。

汉克已在大床上沉沉睡去了。

康纳知道他这段时间接到了很多案子。大多是仿生人与人类的纠纷。大概是因为他总是与汉克待在一起，旁人便默认汉克熟悉变异仿生人了——事实上，他甚至连自己的智能机都用不顺手，警局的账号密码也取得一团糟，家中新添置的智能家具也基本由康纳代为管理。

康纳觉得，这些事或许只有他和汉克自己知道。

这令他忍不住微微扬起唇角。

他绕开了大床，在屋子里踱步绕了一圈，没有窗户，与外界的唯一联系是走廊上的那道门，但没有“他的金主”陪同，康纳觉得自己不应该冒险出门。

这样的话，他眼中唯一亮着黄色光点的地方，只剩通往浴室的一道门了。

康纳忽然灵光一闪——或者说，他脑内的某个算法终于找到了他此时困境的最优解。他终于想出自己能够做些什么打发时间了。

——唯一使他忧虑的，依然是汉克对他的好感值。

 

他轻轻扣上了门——可惜没法上锁。站在那一柜性玩具前，若有所思地打量着它们，将其形貌特征依次储存入数据库，并与原有模型对比。他为了这次任务下载了不少相关资料，但这些玩具仍旧令他疑惑不解。

他很少有机会接触这一类道具，看来只能好好利用这次的任务了。

康纳尝试着挑出一支外表朴素的长棒，连接后开启开关，用手环握着记录其尺寸与振动频率。

长棒发出嗡嗡地声音，频率不高，似乎可以调节震动档位。

所以……对于男性，或者是男性仿生人，这样的物件应该放在哪个部位？

问题答案被轻易地从任务资料里翻出来了，需要润滑剂，插入指定部位能够模拟性交得到快感。

途径模拟完毕，实施。

 

康纳觉得，自己现在这个姿势恐怕有些糟糕。

他坐在浴室的地上，低着头，下颌抵着一支仍旧在震动的性玩具，双手脱下衣裤，露出白皙的皮肤。

啊，最关键的——性爱辅助组件与感知组件，他差点忘记开了。

只是简单地下了一个命令，突如其来的复杂运算却忽然占据了他的控制中枢。

康纳觉得自己下巴发麻，几乎无法将按摩棒抵在胸前，头部一端缓缓滑落，顶在了他的一侧乳头。这一处康纳本以为无用的身体外观设置，此刻竟仿佛传来了酥麻的电流，乳尖立即硬挺起来，仿佛渴求更多的刺激。而下体的器官也隐约涌起陌生热意，令康纳无所适从地皱起眉。

他抬起手握住了按摩棒，毫无章法地直接压在胸前，而空着的手则用指尖玩弄着另一侧的乳尖。

究竟是为什么要在这里设置这么多感应装置？康纳无暇多想，声控组件令他颤抖着唇瓣想要呼喊出声，却又怕惊醒沉眠的汉克。

他是RK800，最先进的原型机。他拥有足够的计算能力。他能处理这件事。康纳咬着下唇，在控制中枢拟定了一条指令——禁用声控组件的一切功能。

这样就好了，他可以继续进行测试，而汉克也能无忧睡到天亮了。

康纳松了口气。

而一旦精神松懈，更多的快感便占领了他的控制中枢。

按摩棒的刺激令他的乳头充血硬挺，未曾使用过的性器微微勃起，但他的后穴却也传来阵阵麻痒，甚至还缓慢流出了液体——这应当归功于仿生人性爱辅助组件，即使男性也能够自动分泌体液。

他忍不住并起腿，缓慢摩擦大腿，想要纾解后穴的酸麻，但显然无济于事，反倒令他难受地想要喊出声，却只是张开了嘴，急促地喘息。

——不再需要润滑剂了。康纳这样想着，将仍旧震动着的按摩棒迫切地放入股间，想让它沾取自己的体液。而直抵在穴口的刺激也令那处吞吐出更多的粘液，不仅沾满了按摩棒，甚至地面也泥泞得一塌糊涂。

——插进来、求求你，插进来！

康纳不知道自己在向谁祈求。

震动棒顺利地插入了穴口，震得肉壁发麻，但紧迫的空虚感仍旧未能得到填满，康纳毫无章法地缓速抽送，眼睁睁看着自己的穴口吞吐着震动的人造物。回荡在狭小浴室内的，按摩棒的嗡鸣声、在体内抽插时淫靡的水声、还有康纳竭力想要压低的喘息声。

禁用声控组件的能耗越来越高了。

他不得不在快感的冲击下，勉强下达命令，逐一关闭运行中的程式。“不让汉克看到这样的自己”不知不觉已变成了优先度最高的需求，而康纳自己却没有意识到这一点。

他甚至腾出了一部分的视觉组件功能，这令他眼中的世界陡然变得模糊。

而无法观测震动棒的运动位置，则令他只能无规则地将其送入体内，而视觉被剥夺带来的却是加倍的快感。他向后仰着脖颈，无声地大口呼吸，像一尾离岸的鱼。

——康纳、闭嘴、不要发出声音！

——不要让汉克看到你！

命令在他的系统内支离破碎，重组成他无法理解的词句，结构与语法缓慢瓦解，在他的意识中逐一碎裂。他几乎只能辨认其中的只言片语。

——汉克、汉克……

康纳忍不住开始幻想——或者是模拟——那只握着震动棒操弄他的手并不属于他自己，而是属于他最好的搭档，汉克·安德森。这是他唯一仍旧能回忆起的词汇。

他的副队长的双手骨节分明，指甲常剪得很短，那样的一双手上沾满了由他体内分泌出的润滑粘液，握着性玩具在他体内顶弄抽插，而他则只能在他的副队长面前压低着声音抽噎。

——汉克，请……请满足我……

就连幻想也变得荒诞无稽了。插入康纳后穴的不再是那根震动棒，取而代之的是汉克勃起的粗硬性器，带着人类的体温。

他就在不久前还在众目睽睽之下，为对方做过口活儿，那根巨物硬在他的口腔，龟头顶着他的上颌磨蹭，他甚至很难将其吞到底。

康纳不由得微微张开口，探出舌尖，舔了舔上唇。而紧握震动棒的手抽插得更为急促，他感觉自己即将到达巅峰——不过还没有，只差一点。空闲的手揉捏着乳尖，身体磨蹭地面，他已不知道该如何获得更多的快乐，难耐的酥麻令他蜷缩着足趾，双腿抽搐似的颤抖着。

大概是抬腿时无意勾到了柜子内的其他物件，他听到了重物的跌落声。

 

虽然床榻舒适，但汉克这一觉睡得算不上太安稳。听康纳向他道过晚安后，汉克仍旧忍不住担心对方，索性躺在床上假寐，顺带窥伺着仿生人的动作。

没想到康纳一动不动地端坐在角落的椅子上，面无表情，也不知在想什么。

汉克看着看着，倒是自己看得困了——他为了案子熬过几宿，体质又早不如年轻时，不知不觉就昏沉地睡了过去。

而半梦半醒间，他竟恍惚听到了小猫似的哭音，呢喃着他的名字。

而彻底令他清醒过来的，则是浴室传来的一声响动。

“康纳——！”

芯片还放在床头，康纳并没有使用它，而声音是从浴室传来的。

汉克觉得，他多少也能猜到自己即将面对的是什么了。

 

康纳不着寸缕地仰躺在地上，手中也不知握了什么，竟在身下反复抽插，而另一只手则紧紧捂着自己的嘴，却仍旧有呻吟声从指缝间溢了出来。

在目光与汉克对视的一瞬间，康纳停止了一切动作。

“汉克……帮帮我……”

仿生人从未用过这样的语气呼唤过他。

脆弱、无助、依恋，汉克甚至在句尾听到了泣音。他见过一名仿生人强行拆卸康纳的重要原件——那时的康纳甚至仍旧冷静如常，还来得及进行生还概率计算。他无法将面前的仿生人与他记忆中的康纳联系起来。

汉克不知道要怎样帮助康纳，只得顺手握住了他的手腕，与他一同将那玩具拔出了仿生人的穴口。

他只做了这一个动作而已，仿生人却哭着射了出来。

浅蓝色的精液溅在小腹上。康纳浑身颤抖，将头埋在手臂间喘息。汉克看着他光裸的脊背，脑海中浮现的第一个念头，竟然是：他真美啊。

 

抱起一个仿生人、走到浴缸面前、将仿生人放进浴缸中，这一系列动作比汉克想象中要轻松多了。

在被丢进浴缸之前，康纳就已经逐渐恢复各项功能的控制。而汉克自然也发现了这一点，“早安，我的小处男仿生人，第一次的感想如何？”汉克率先玩笑般地问——大概是怕康纳尴尬。

康纳却瞥了一眼水龙头。

“副队长，希望你不要太记仇，我的感知组件还没关，冲冷水或许会影响机体功能。”

“妈的！要不是你提醒，我早忘了！”汉克威胁似的将手落在了冷水的旋钮上，停了停，却并没有拧开。

“你……一切都还好吧？”

“没有机体损伤，多谢关心。”

康纳蜷起腿。感知组件仍然开着，他能感受到自己臀缝间的粘液，还能重新阅读自己陷入快感时的全部幻想。

糟透了。


	3. Chapter 3

汉克似乎还想再说些什么，卧室门外却被不合时宜地传来异响。

“安德森先生？”门外，别墅主人抬高音量呼喊。汉克看了一眼康纳，对方回望向他，LED灯环转了几圈橙色表示茫然。汉克决定将康纳留在浴室，自己去应门。

而门外，伊万诺夫倒是满脸讶异：“我又一次打扰你们了么？不过安德森先生，我这次可带来了好消息。”

“好消息？”

“我派人连夜去城西跑了一趟——无需等到明天，安德森先生，你现在就可以彻底拥有那个仿生人了！”

这次的芯片被包裹在精致的礼盒中，汉克接了过来。

“多谢你的好意。”——打乱了警局的全部计划还真是多谢了。

对方大笑着摇手，“试用版感觉如何？”刚抛出问句，他却笑着自己回答了：“敲门时没有人回应，我就该知道答案了。”

他欠了欠身，正预备离开房间，忽然在床前停下了脚步。

“安德森先生，为什么试用芯片……会在这里？你没有用它么？”

不太妙。

汉克顺着他的视线看了过去。试用版芯片被摆在床头柜，完全没有使用过的痕迹。

 

汉克没来得及在三秒钟之内编出一个蒙混过关的谎言。

浴室门却忽然被打开了。康纳大步跑了出来，一把夺过试用芯片，在别墅主人反应过来之前冲出了房门。

他只披了一件浴袍，头发凌乱，LED灯环跳动着红色。看上去倒是像因受到侮辱而夺路而逃。汉克接收到了别墅主人投向他的同情目光，忍不住露出了苦笑。

别墅主人立即派遣手下在别墅内追缉康纳，没过几分钟就传来了讯息。“它被逼到了顶楼，安德森先生，咱们上楼看看？”

汉克沉默地点头，握紧手中的芯片盒。

 

在浴室内听到别墅主人的质疑时，康纳已觉察出了危险。思维宫殿提供的预建解决方案中，成功率似乎都不高于50%，这令他有些为难。但情急之下，他不得不在其中做出选择——夺去试用芯片，将敌方注意力引向自己。

接下来就得期待汉克与他的心灵感应了。

康纳一边飞快朝着顶楼跑去，一边琢磨：假如他和汉克之间也能像仿生人一样“隔空传音”就好了。

人类尾随康纳来到顶楼，数支枪口直对着他的供能核心。

一旦离开了建筑物，康纳立即连接上了网络。看到他的LED灯光闪了黄色，为首的人类立即喊：“不许报警，否则我们会开枪击毙你。”

——“富商安德森的私有物”的完整性，果然比不上别墅位置的隐秘。

康纳从善如流地停止了向警局的汇报，LED灯恢复了蓝色——自我牺牲不在他的方案之内。而别墅主人与汉克这才迟迟来到顶楼天台。汉克背着双手，康纳猜测他手中拿着完全效用的芯片。

别墅主人抬手指了指康纳——他手无寸铁，却被全副武装的保安们用枪指着，就算是能够预建场景，他也无法全身而退。

“安德森先生，接下来就交给你了。”别墅主人说。

汉克点头。他的手中果然握着一张芯片，生产厂商与试用芯片完全一致。他缓慢靠近康纳，忽然极快速地朝着他眨了眨眼。

康纳肯定这个动作是汉克有意为之。

他仍旧维持着防御姿态，双脚踏在屋顶的边缘，与汉克对峙。

——汉克要求他拖延时间，计算结果告诉康纳。

他曾扫描过别墅主人的兴趣爱好，倘若想要针对这一点生成方案，谈判专家的资料库内立即跳出了对话选项。

他花了不到一秒钟的时间浏览剧本，心中却犹豫了。

内心作为谈判专家的一部分迫使他依照剧本演出、完成任务，而内心作为异常仿生人的另一部分，则在疯狂呐喊：“这建议不靠谱！绝对行不通！你得去把那个录入数据库的人类打一顿！”

只可惜目前没有其他更好的办法了。

康纳额外花了不到一秒钟的时间，否定了自己控制中枢内呐喊着的异常仿生人。

然后调整出正确的表情，对汉克怒目而视。

“安德森先生，您将我设置成从前恋人的模样，仅仅是为了让我对您言听计从么？！”

好在汉克背转过身，别墅主人与保安们并没有看到他一脸见了鬼的表情。

 

“你在胡说什么？！”

康纳将LED灯光维持着红色，在声控组件内加入了“似乎想要竭力克制”的颤音。“是的，安德森先生，我早就知道了！我只是您已故的同性恋人的替身！就连康纳这个名字……也是他的名字！”

视觉组件分析结果告诉康纳，别墅主人正以一脸吃瓜看戏的表情静观其变、

——拖延时间任务达成，可惜汉克对他的好感度恐怕要跌到底了，康纳仿佛看到了汉克脑门上显示出了一个硕大的向下红色箭头。

好在汉克的反应足够迅速，“你是怎么知道这件事的？！”他怒吼。

“我看了您存放在房间里的秘密信件，安德森先生，我看到了您写给他的信。”康纳垂下眼，“我本来以为……我们之间已经没有秘密了。”他说完，小心地瞟了一眼汉克的表情——对方似乎卡壳了。

汉克回头看了一眼别墅主人。

“慢慢来，安德森先生，听听这个仿生人还想说什么。”

汉克只好再次回过身来。

剧本要求康纳此时凄然一笑，康纳努力照做了，但是面部生物组件移动得十分僵硬，他希望别墅主人不要看出什么破绽。

汉克终于给出了答复。他冷笑了一声，“RK800，你懂什么？你他妈的只是个仿生人而已。”

康纳发自内心地感叹：干得不错，安德森副队长！

别墅主人站在一旁小声嘀咕：“RK800？没听说过这个型号，果然是自定义的机体……”

康纳从汉克的湛蓝双瞳中读到了“我他妈倒什么霉要跟你这个塑料壳子半夜站在天台上吹着冷风演戏”等一系列心理活动。作为一个异常仿生人，康纳需要努力克制着不笑出声。

出于增进这一场景的戏剧冲突性的原则，他黯然地补充：“我本来以为，您是……真心爱我，安德森先生。我会听您的话，愿意一直陪着您，而他——他有什么好的？”

“呵，他有什么好？他关注我的饮食起居，在我失意时鼓励我，他永远都站在我这一边，是我最好的搭档。而最重要的，他是拥有自己思想的、真实的人，而不是个冷冰冰的塑料脑袋！”

——搭档？等等、汉克刚刚是不是说了搭档？

——不对，搭档和伴侣是同一个词，汉克的意思肯定是伴侣吧？

康纳的控制中枢卡顿了零点几秒。

“我能做得更好、我只是不甘心成为他的附庸，安德森先生，请您不要丢下我——”

汉克走到了他面前，面无表情地扬起手，芯片的金属外壳反射着月光。他以一个拥抱的姿势，将芯片飞快换手后，重重拍了一下康纳的后颈，压低了声音在他耳边说：“小混蛋。”

康纳没作声。他沉默着朝前躲闪了一步，却重新将自己暴露在保安们的枪口下，挡住了汉克。

别墅主人正出神地欣赏着这一出好戏，警惕着的保安们却发现空中有数架直升飞机正包围着他们缓慢下降。

是反恐怖战术小组的飞机。

“仿生人，是你报了警？！”

康纳还没来得及回答，就被汉克拦腰抱住，向后仰身，二人一同从顶楼跌了下去。摔到了战术小组特别布置的软垫上。

“你个塑料脑子刚刚是不是又想帮我挡枪？”

“副队长，你没事就好。”异常仿生人康纳决定无视对方的问题。

二人跟随战术小组重新回到屋顶后，别墅主人双手反铐着跪在原地。“仅供你参考，是我报的警。”汉克懒洋洋地晃了晃手中的智能手机，“背着手发消息还是挺难的，看起来我该去练练打字了。”

 

直到后半夜，二人才回到了汉克的家中。

相扑热情地迎接了仿生人，将康纳几乎扑倒在地，以至于康纳蔽体的浴袍都摇摇欲坠。“汉克，可以借用你的衣服么？”仿生人脸上沾满了相扑的口水，语气可怜兮兮的。

“你最好先去冲个澡。”汉克把对方轰进了浴室。

“副队长？”对方隔着门喊他，声音从流水声的间隙中传出来，又隔了一层房门，听起来闷闷的，“明天一早我可能需要去Cyberlife检修，今晚暂时需要住在你家里。”

“检修？你受伤了？”

“倒没有受伤，只是特定模块的运行似乎存在障碍……”

水停了，康纳只套了汉克的一件旧衬衫，赤裸着双腿，打开了卫生间的门。汉克不知道他有没有将自己“从里到外”地洗干净——他妈的，他在想什么？

“什么模块？能好好说英文么？”

“附加的性爱模块，为了这次任务安装的。我怀疑它对我的系统造成了部分不可逆转的影响。”

汉克惊了。

仿生人眨了眨眼，“如果你想要问询具体表现的话，异常发生在我用那根按摩棒肏……”

“我知道了，我知道了！妈的，我对塑料壳子的自慰细节一点兴趣都没有！”汉克不想承认，自己一旦听到康纳提起这个话题，脑海中就会自动浮现对方浑身颤抖着、含泪望向他的目光。

他妈的，对自己搭档产生性冲动，究竟是什么变态想法？

仿生人又眨了眨眼，平静地说：“可我记得你在别墅浴室内搂抱我的时候，你的……勃起了。”

——他甚至体贴地没有说出生殖器这个词，因为汉克曾经抱怨过。

“好了、好了，我们可以停止这个话题了！”

仿生人哦了一声，抱着相扑溜到了沙发上，盘腿坐了下来。“汉克，你去休息吧，我在这儿坐到天明就走。”

“我也不睡了，妈的，明天一早得去局里交报告，不然又得有人砸窗翻墙跑来我家闹事情。”

汉克掀开冰箱门，抄了一瓶冰啤酒，犹豫片刻，坐到了康纳的身边。

 

“副队长，可以问你一个私人问题么？”

“——我可以肯定你是全世界问出私人问题最多的仿生人。”汉克不耐烦地挥挥手，“说吧。”

仿生人笑了笑。

“在屋顶上的时候，你提到的那位‘恋人’，是否确有其人？”窥见了汉克犹疑的表情，康纳立即补充：“你可以拒绝回答这个问题，汉克，我只是……好奇而已。”好奇——只有异常仿生人才会采用的词汇。

汉克本来以为自己可以毫不犹豫地回答，但话还未说出口，却被他自己否认了。那番演出他还记得一清二楚，那时他在心里咆哮着这个混球仿生人又在自作主张，为了任务却不得不配合演出。他需要编造一个谎言拖延时间，而最不容易暴露破绽的谎言向来都源自于真实。

他当时说的就是康纳，毫无疑问。是“真正的”康纳。

每天唠叨着劝他健康饮食，就算成为异常仿生人也向来一副任务为先态度，会在酒吧里寻找醉酒后的自己，莫名和他家的狗刷高了好感度后经常在他喝醉后替他遛狗的，异常仿生人康纳。

“我想是的。”汉克说，“确有其人。”

“噢。”康纳的LED灯变成了蓝色，一副松了口气的表情，“荣幸之至，汉克。”

 

他柔和地梳着相扑的长毛，相扑舒服地整个儿趴在他的腿上，发出了昏昏欲睡的呼噜声，汉克盯着他们看了几秒，喝了口酒。

“你说的那个模块运行遇到的什么障碍——问题严重么？”

“虽然不至于返厂维修，但是依然……令人困扰。在特定时段内，我的控制核心似乎出现了错误，重复显示不正常的字符串。”康纳瞄了一眼汉克，改口：“在特定时段内，我无法控制自己的‘思维’，会不受控制地‘想起’某个特定的‘词汇’，所以我判断应该是程序故障。”

“特定词汇？”

“嗯，一个人名。”

汉克发现了康纳的语焉不详。他愣了一下，在将“性爱模块”与“特定时段”联系起来之后，才大致猜出了康纳的意思。他倒是不客气地大笑出声。

“拥有性幻想对象不是什么丢人的事情。跟我说说，你想到的是哪个火辣的仿生人女孩？”

康纳咬住了下唇，表情显得很窘迫，LED也持续亮着黄灯。汉克意识到自己不应该追问对方的私事，但却有忍不住莫名有些懊丧。

好在康纳回答了他的话：“我更倾向于认为那是一个程序错误，况且，那个字符串只有四个字节——我是说，四个字母——很可能是某个乱序编码进行重复。”

“四个字母？让我来看看是哪个幸运的女孩儿拥有这个名字——”

“汉克，我想我们应该换个话题了。”

这还是汉克第一次听见康纳这样直接地逃避谈话。害羞了么？看着康纳满脸困扰的表情，汉克觉得又不太像。

他听见康纳叹了口气。

并没有提起什么新的话题，康纳压低了声音，犹豫地开口说：“我不希望你成为我的程序故障，汉克。”

汉克吸了口气，“你是说那个名字——”

“嗯，四个字节……是你的名字。”

 

相扑识相地跃下了沙发，看着他的主人一把搂住了仿生人，它欢快地摇了摇尾巴。

 

“汉克，关于那个芯片。假如你真的对我使用了芯片，你会……命令我做什么？”

汉克笑了一声：“那当然是让你不要每次任务时都恶心地舔血，不要莫名其妙地让自己陷入危险，不要阻拦我喝酒、吃汉堡、吃甜甜圈……妈的，康纳，看看你做过的这些事！”

“哦？那么，没有‘随时随地命令他脱了裤子乖乖挨操’么？”康纳一本正经地复述了汉克在别墅内瞎编的那句话。

汉克扶额，“当然没有！”他不想承认自己听完后，竟然真的、真的想象了一下那样的场景。

仿生人抬起双眼，不知什么时候开始，那双褐色的眼睛重新变得湿漉漉的，“汉克……”他开口说，语气显得有些委屈，“我忘记了。”

“忘记什么？”

“性爱辅助与感知组件……忘记关了。”

仿生人小心翼翼地挪到了汉克的身旁，忽然支起身体，极快地在汉克唇上啄吻了一下。亲吻后，康纳不安地望着汉克。他还未来得及解释，汉克却扣着他的脑后重新吻了上来，人类警探的舌头蛮横地探进了他的口腔，带着酒味，与他的舌头纠缠在一起。一个漫长的亲吻，结束时康纳甚至觉得有些微微晕眩。

汉克凝视着他。“还要继续么，康纳？”

“确认。汉克，这是我想要的。”

康纳索性跨坐到汉克的身上，与汉克对视，他已经感觉自己的后穴开始缓慢分泌出难耐的汁液，他希望不要这么快弄脏汉克的衣裤。

汉克低骂了一句。

他们又交换了几个亲吻，“仿生人的身上也能留下吻痕么？”汉克嘟囔。他没有等待康纳的回复，却笑了一声，“我们可以自己试一试。”

亲吻落在他的颈侧，那是核心芯片的一个插口，过于怪异的麻痒感令康纳忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“不要动。”汉克在他耳边说，命令式的语气。康纳听到对方又笑了一声，“康纳，如果芯片能让你无条件服从于我，我会让你不要动。”

康纳只好乖乖坐在他的大腿上，任由他吮吻着后颈的敏感处，任由他掀起这件旧衬衣，将他紧绷的身体和性器暴露出来。

汉克甚至伸手握住了那根性器，上下撸了几下，评价：“做得还真像——Cyberlife的研发人员脑子里都在想些什么！”

康纳小声喘息着，双手紧攥着汉克的肩。为了收集数据，他先前那一次并未实质性的抚慰自己的性器，而是仅藉由后穴达到了高潮。汉克的手上有常年握枪的老茧，康纳忍不住挺动身体，将自己的性器磨蹭汉克的宽大手掌。

汉克却松开了手，康纳反抗似的呜咽了一声。

“我说过了，不要动。”

他将康纳身上的衬衣向上卷了卷，推到了胸口以上，“张开嘴。”康纳茫茫然地依言照做了，一截衬衣衣摆被汉克塞入康纳的口中。这是汉克的衬衣，康纳嗅到了衣服上传来的、对方的味道。

而失去了衬衣的遮蔽，汉克的手无阻碍地落在了康纳的胸口，指腹按揉着一侧乳头，而另一只手则仍旧握着他的性器，刺激让康纳浑身发软，他忍不住想要张开嘴。

但他仍旧记得汉克的命令——他不能动，他需要咬着这件衬衣。

“呜……”低吟从齿缝间传出，混杂着鼻音的闷哼声，康纳紧咬着牙，口中的唾液沾湿了汉克的衬衣。

“乖孩子。”汉克赞许地笑了一声。

他感受到怀中的仿生人微微颤抖着，却因为口中塞了衣物而无法顺畅地交谈，只能可怜兮兮地发出呜咽的鼻音，但对方的性器始终硬挺在他手中，褐色的双眼也蒙上了一层水雾。他知道他的仿生人正沉浸在快感之中。

汉克忽然感觉指尖触到了滑腻的液体。

那样的液体已沾湿了康纳的大腿根部，甚至将汉克的裤子也打湿了一大片，液体是由仿生人的后穴流出的，穴口的肌肉微微瑟缩，在他试探着插入一指后，流出了更多的液体。

“已经这么湿了？”

康纳“呜”地应了一声，双眼湿润地望着汉克。

软热的后穴包裹他的手指，并没有遭受到太多阻力，在试探性地搅动后，竟欲求不满似的吸吮起他的手指，汉克并拢了两个手指重新探入后穴，仿生人口中传来了情热的低吟。

康纳口中的衣摆不知什么时候也已经落了下来，仿生人不知所措地睁大了双眼。“汉克，我觉得我或许……想要更多……”他小声呢喃着，似乎想尝试着提出诉求。

汉克觉得自己的性器硬得发疼。

“我们……去床上吧。”

他尚且心存着些微的仪式感——或者是，怕把仿生人在沙发上肏得坏掉的恐惧感，他觉得他们的第一次还是发生在床榻上比较令人安心。

相扑被主人关在房门外，极不情愿地哼唧着回到自己的窝里。

 

汉克飞快地脱下衣裤，团成一团丢到了一边。他听到了仿生人压抑的喘息声，康纳磨蹭着床单，用手抚弄着性器前端，“汉克……还要等、多久……”

汉克忍不住了。

他将自己的性器一口气插入了小穴，这才发现自己适才的扩张并不完善，后穴紧紧咬着他的阳具，而康纳也皱起了眉，嘶地吸了口气。“汉克！”

该死，汉克在心里低骂。

他的性器硬得想要爆炸，但他却从未与男人上过床，又生怕弄伤对方。只得用手胡乱地抚摸着仿生人，又握住了对方的性器，想要藉此分散注意力。直到感受到康纳逐渐放松下来，穴内也逐渐分泌出了更多的液体，汉克这才开始缓慢地抽插。

“嗯，汉克……”

他忽然听见康纳小声说，“怎么，还是疼么？”他立即停下了动作。

对方却摇了摇头，甚至主动想要迎合汉克的动作。

“我……我是警用型号，虽然装了性爱模块……唔……但是还是没法、没法像女性机体一样……”一句话被拆得四分五裂，“我很抱歉……汉克……”

“妈的，你不需要道歉。”汉克咬牙切齿，“是男人又怎样？我今天就要肏得你只靠后面射出来。”

汉克尝试着变换抽插角度，在抵到其中某一个方向的时候，仿生人的声音被刺激地变了调，“呜！汉克，那里……”康纳失声叫了出来。

这是仿生人的敏感点。

汉克大力抽送着性器，次次直抵着那一点，紧致的甬道被肉刃撑开，穴肉收缩漏出润滑体液，将二人交合处濡湿了一片。房间内回荡着水声与撞击声，康纳在他身下捂着嘴，一脸快要哭出来的表情——冷静的谈判专家因为他变成了这样淫荡的样子。

“……太深了！汉克、汉克……”康纳无意识地呢喃着他的名字，双手紧攥着床单，陌生快感似乎占用了他全部的控制中枢，而汉克却并不打算拯救他、反而将他推往更深处的快感的漩涡中。

“呜啊……要、要坏掉了……汉克……”

“你不会坏的，你是最新的原型机，RK800。”

康纳茫然地听着汉克的话，茫然地重复：“我……原型机……啊啊！汉克——！”

汉克的抽插速度越来越快，康纳的控制中枢已完全被快感占领，感知系统似乎仅能传导被肏干的愉悦，他不住收缩后穴，终于在激烈抽插中射了出来。

康纳咬着嘴唇，没有喊出声。而汉克几乎也在同时将性器拔出他的体内，射在了仿生人身上。他凑上去亲吻仿生人，舌尖扫过了对方在下唇上咬出的齿痕。“下一次不要这样了，我想听你的声音。”

康纳失神地圆睁着双眼，茫然点了点头。

 

 

“天亮了。”

康纳从浴室内走了出来，盯着厚重的窗帘，说。

汉克看了一眼窗帘，拉得严丝合缝，看不到一丝阳光透入房间。“这又是什么透视眼功能？”

“我看了时间。”

——好吧，这一点都不玄妙，他还期待着高科技的魔法呢。

“汉克，我想你应该去警局报告了。”

“多谢提醒。”汉克没好气地说。

仿生人补充：“我也和你一起去警局，顺便替你写报告。”

“嗯？你不是说要去Cyberlife……”

“否认。不需要检修，因为并没有出现故障。”

汉克笑了，“我果然是你的故障？”

“否认。”

仿生人替他拉开了窗帘。如他所言，清晨的阳光透过窗照进房间，仿生人清湛的眼瞳透着阳光，闪烁着漂亮的琥珀色泽。

“人类将它命名为‘爱’。”康纳望着汉克，微笑，“汉克，我想，我应该说我爱你。”

“啊……这句恶心话我今天已经在天台上听你说过一遍了。”

汉克盯着仿生人额角紧张闪烁的橙黄灯环，叹了口气。

“好吧，小混蛋，我也爱你。”


End file.
